danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Masahide Osaka
|image = |sexuality = Biromantic-Asexual}} Masahide Osaka (まさひで おさか Osaka Masahide) is student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''His title is the '''Ultimate Otaku' (超高校レベルのオタク, Chō kōkō reberu no otaku, Super High School Level Fanboy). History Early Life Masahide's family always pushed him to be successful in their eyes. He spent his life playing numerous sports and spending the rest of his free time studying and completing school work. His parents insisted he had the potential to become an amazing student and athlete if he put his mind to it, so long as he didn't waste his time with trivial matters. However, Masahide came to realize that he never actually understood their ideology. Being the best never appealed to him, nor did the subjects in which he was instructed to succeed, and the tremendous pressure he was under put him under constant stress. He regularly turned to anime and manga as an escape from his family's expectations, finding solace and kinship in the fictional worlds and people within. During middle school, he began to frequently skip sports practice to hide in a corner, watch anime, and discuss the subject online. He eventually started a blog under the alias "Osaka the Otaku," where he posted reviews, fan-art, and analysis of numerous pop-culture series, sharing his admiration with all who were willing to listen. He became well-known for his ability to emphasize the good in every series, following the ideal that even objectively problematic works had positive aspects, a skill which gained him astounding recognition and popularity. Upon being accepted to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Otaku, he jumped at the chance to escape from his family, who looked down on him for being recognized for talent in what they considered to be no more than a hobby. Killing Game Appearence Masahide has mid-length brown hair with bangs that cover his forehead and occasionally droop over his left eye. His eyes are lavender with a faint set of bags coloring underneath. His common outfit consists of a black and blue hoodie worn over a pink t-shirt with an anime mascot on the front. He wears a blue pair of jeans with a set of chibi character keychains dangling from the front left beltloop and a pair of beat-up red converse. He wears several rubber bracelets on each wrist, as well as a pair of LED cat ear headphones that change color to reflect his mood. The default color for his headphone lights is purple. Personality Masahide is physically incapable of going a full hour without making some sort of obscure anime reference. He prefers the realm of fiction over the real world, and doesn't even try to be subtle about it. He enjoys making jokes, particularly if he thinks it will help improve someone's mood. Despite his constant online conversations, Masahide is actually a self-confessed introvert, only entering conversations when he deems it appropriate or if he has a potentially decent contribution. He still has a habit of saying whatever pops into his head, which is one of the reasons he prefers to communicate through comment sections. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Otaku As the Ultimate Otaku, pop-culture is as vital to Masahide as water or oxygen. Every last one of his fandoms have become a major element of his life-style. Hope's Peak scouts chose to recruit him once his anime blog hit a million subscribers and learned the level of immersion he has achieved into the world of fiction. Relationships Monokuma While Masahide is against Monokuma holding him captive, he seems fascinated by the teddy bear and the things he is capable of. He even goes so far as to show the awe he feels toward the bear's unpredictable actions in front of the other campers. Natsumi Furusawa Natsumi and Masahide have a seemingly love-hate relationship. The two initially bickered every so often over Natsumi's irritation with his seemingly lazy and unintelligent contributions. Both stood fervently against their fellow campers' jokes about them acting like an old couple, but seemed to spend more time with each other around that point anyway. After Masahide's lab opened up, he grew increasingly aggravated by Natsumi's significantly increased criticism and disapproval of how he spent his time, likely because it paralleled how his family treated him and his talent. Hoshiyo Shimura Masahide gains immediate respect for Hoshiyo after learning she is a fan of mangaka Yoshihiro Togashi's work as well. The two bond over their mutual love of his work and branch out into other discussion topics over time. He even allows her to read any of the manga in his lab as long as he isn't currently reading it. Eventually, he confides with her about his family's pressure and criticism. When he begins to spiral into a panic attack over potentially destroying the only way to prove his innocence during the fourth trial, Hoshiyo helps him come to his senses and find a new way to uncover the truth. He likewise helps her work through the lingering psychological effects of Hirokazu and Marise's deaths and becomes a somewhat tight-knit friend group with her and Ayumi. Hirokazu Itami Masahide knew of Hirokazu before the Killing Game as pro-gamer Kazoo_Hero18. While Masahide is more interested in story-driven games than Hirokazu's preferred competitive PvP games, he found his unique tactics to be fascinating and tuned in to his matches every so often to see what he would come up with next. Upon meeting, the two found a connection over their mutual love of games and Masahide's existing knowledge of his fame. When Hirokazu's lab opened on Mono Island, the two challenged each other to a few rounds of the games inside, with Hirokazu winning every match. Masahide took no issue with this, however, as he does not particularly care about winning and losing and prefers to just have fun and try his best. Ayumi Imagawa Masahide and Ayumi begin to spend more time together through their mutual friendship with Hoshiyo. After the fourth trial, the two hurry to find Hoshiyo on Mono Island to ensure she doesn't do anything rash, bickering a bit when they determine she's safe. He and Hoshiyo joke about Ayumi being the "mom friend" of the three, to which she doesn't respond in an exceptionally happy manner. He finds Ayumi's more androgynous appearance to be fascinating, as he rarely sees people with such an appearance in real life. Mayuko Terauchi Masahide and Mayuko do not get off on the best terms. He doesn't pay much mind to her rude behavior towards him, likening her to the obnoxious popular character in numerous pop culture scenarios and understanding she's best left ignored. After her death, he sympathizes enough to puts their poor relationship aside post mortem. He is fairly interested in her success in making polka music popular worldwide as an April Fool's Day joke. Juichi Tange Masahide sees Juichi as a bit of a buzzkill, as the politician mostly reacts to his antics in an exasperated manner and occasionally tries to shut down his bigger ideas, such as attempting to use the auditorium's sound system to give himself a robot voice. Juichi treating him like a problem child rarely seems to affect him, aside from slightly bumming him out. After Juichi's execution, Masahide didn't seem to have much reaction other than excitedly pointing out the Code Geass reference in the sequence. Daewi Jin While the two have never met, Masahide is an avid fan of Daewi's work and actively follows him on social media. He prides himself on having read almost all of Daewi's comics and plans to read the ones he has yet to in the near future (should he escape from the Killing School Retreat, that is). Quotes * "Well, assuming you’ve been living under a rock for the past couple decades, this psycho teddy bear is one of the most feared symbols on the planet." * "Well, no one else has told me I'm good at (ventriloquism), but I can sense the implications." * "That is the coolest thing I have ever witnessed in real life." Trivia * Masahide's birthday, June 18th, is a reference to the birthday of Alex Hirsch, creator of the series Gravity Falls, who had a habit of plugging the number 618 into the show as a recurring Easter Egg. * Masahide's English VA, Yuri Lownethal, was chosen for his role as Yosuke Hanamura in Persona 4. * Masahide was the only student at Camp Zetsubou to begin connecting the dots on what was happening before Monokuma revealed himself. * Contrary to prevalent otaku stereotypes, Masahide heavily dislikes excessive fan-service. He views it as lazy writing and a cheap excuse to draw attention without utilizing meaningful substance. * According to Hisoka's personality theory, Masahide would have a Specialist Nen affinity. * The cat ear headphones in Masahide's updated design were based off those worn by Hidomi Hibajiri from FLCL Progressive. He originally bought them for a genderbent cosplay of the character, but began to wear them regularly because he thought they were cool. * The character on Masahide's shirt is Kyubey from Madoka Magica. The text below its face translates to "contract" in English. * Masahide has ADD, which he starts to reveal in Chapter 4 before Monokuma cuts him off. ** He has been prescribed ADD medication, but refuses to take it since he does not want to repress key components of his personality. * Masahide's personality, design, and several other traits are at least mildly influenced by the writer's. However, his backstory is relatively exaggerated for the sake of character depth. * Masahide's favorite anime is Banana Fish, ''his favorite manga is ''Fullmetal Alchemist, ''and his favorite video game is ''Persona 5. * Masahide is confirmed to be biromantic-asexual. ** He is one of very few Despair Resurfaces ''characters to have their sexuality explicitly confirmed, as the writer prefers to leave them ambiguous for the most part. ** The three bracelets worn on his left wrist in his updated design are pink, purple, and blue, referencing the bi pride flag. ** He also admits to being somewhat of a closet fudanshi, his favorite LGBT+ ship being Kirishima x Bakugou from ''My Hero Academia. ** While his asexuality does contribute to his dislike of excessive fan-service, he feels that he'd likely still take issue with writers using it as a cheap attention-grabber if he were not. * Masahide's personality type is confirmed to be INFP. * Masahide is the writer's 3rd favorite character from the story, though he is also his favorite to flush out, hence this extremely long trivia page.Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Talent: Otaku Category:LGBT Characters